


White Picket Fence

by Hieiko



Series: Rebels in Gray Hats [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, Spike, and their life nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for burnzitt for the holidays. :)

Thursday nights used to be nothing more than regular patrol nights for a Slayer and her vampire partner.

"Things are way different now," Faith thought as she raced with Spike all the way home, laughing as she beat him to the front porch again.

Spike mock growled before pouncing on her, arms locking around her waist and lips pressing insistently on hers. Then the front door opened, and they broke apart guiltily.

"Mommy, Daddy, what took you so long?"

Faith smiled at her daughter, whose pout closely resembled Spike's.

Rebels of the world, now living the white picket fence dream. Who'd have thought?


End file.
